<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reception by UnsteadyShade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009076">Reception</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsteadyShade/pseuds/UnsteadyShade'>UnsteadyShade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tenets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Schnee Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsteadyShade/pseuds/UnsteadyShade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Schnee family hasn't been together for a long time, but a milestone birthday and election force them all back into each other's lives. The siblings aren't expecting much to be different from previous reunions, but life might just throw them a few surprises.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tenets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. swords</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>unsurprisingly, this is late for day 1 of Schnee week on tumblr, and that'll likely continue throughout the week, but i couldn't pass this opportunity to do something for them. when i saw the prompts, i somehow came up with an entire story around them. each chapter will include the prompts in some way. this particular one doesn't include a lot of swords unfortunately, but i hope it's still enjoyable. Jacques is present for now, but if you know the prompts, he'll get what's coming to him. virtual cookies for anyone who can guess what Blake and Yang's jobs are. they're the same, and that's the only hint I'll give. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Nice form."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang’s voice makes Weiss pause in her fencing practice, righting herself before turning and raising a brow at her. To their other girlfriend accompanying Yang, she smiles in greeting. They’ve likely come to try and convince her to take a break, if the water bottles, snacks, and towels in their hands are any indication. Weiss considers dismissing them before they can attempt to convince her to do so, but…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been in here?” Blake asks in that tone she uses when she already knows the answer. Amber eyes read Weiss like one of her numerous novels, and Weiss shifts her gaze to Yang. She’s not sure if that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>easier</span>
  </em>
  <span> to deal with after seeing concerned amethyst look back at her. Either way, Weiss knows she can’t avoid her girlfriends any longer and looks away, ponytail swiftly following the movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ask questions you already know the answers to…” Blake rolls her eyes at that and holds out a bottle of water to her. Weiss glances at it then to the rapier still in her left hand, slowly turning the sword over and over. She can feel their eyes on her as she gathers her thoughts. “Can we spar first before talking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the silence is too much to bear, Weiss looks up and immediately huffs at the worried looks she’s getting. Blake sighs and hands over the water bottles to Yang before leaning in to kiss Weiss softly. It steadies her in a way few things--and people--can these days, reminding her of the choices she can control instead of factors she can’t. Yang swoops in to claim her own kiss from the two, and Weiss is smiling despite herself as she pulls away with a grin and unfortunately charming wink. “I hope you’re asking Blake to spar because I really don’t feel like getting pummeled...especially if you’re gonna hit me with your pommel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Identical groans swiftly follow the remark, but Weiss does feel better. She considers sparring with Yang, but she’s in the mood for a sharper, more cerebral fight and shakes her head. Sparring with either of them is just one of many activities they can distract her with, and a physical diversion is just what Weiss needs now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After pulling them into a quick hug, Yang steps back and doesn’t even try to hide her appreciative gaze as Blake takes off her light hoodie, revealing the plain white T-shirt underneath. Weiss raises a brow, also appreciating the sight before her albeit in a much more subtle manner. “Is that mine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I just grabbed it off the ground after waking up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You what?!” Blake rolls her eyes while Yang chuckles, and once again, Weiss is astonished with herself and how much she’s willing to put up with for these two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If someone hadn't rushed us this morning, I might have taken the time to pick out a new shirt. But if you don't like it, I guess I can just...get rid of it." Blake slowly starts lifting her shirt and raises it about halfway before pausing and smirking at the loud responses--one objection and one encouragement--she receives. She stares directly at Weiss. "So you don't want my shirt off?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" Her girlfriends laugh, and Weiss rolls her eyes even as she smiles. "I do actually have a schedule to keep today, as you two know. I'd at least like to spar once before burying myself in reports."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That sobers them up, and Yang nods as she steps back, silently observing as Blake selects her sword and swipes a few times to test it out before nodding. Yang looks to Weiss, scrutinizing her carefully before speaking softly in the tone she only uses when they're all alone in bed on long nights. It makes Weiss's chest ache with affection. "Now would be the time to vent your frustrations out. Remember that we're here for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly, they know. Of course they do. The reminders had been sent out that morning, and Weiss’s girlfriends are very good at their jobs. She huffs, affectionately irritated, and nods. Yang squeezes both of their shoulders before stepping back. Weiss faces her opponent--once upon a time, that was an incredibly apt description for the woman in front of her, before they learned to look beyond themselves--and smiles, just cocky enough for amber eyes to darken before the spar begins.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Nice form.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter’s attention shifts from the precise strikes of her saber to the source of the unfortunately familiar voice, and she glares at the smirking woman. And here she thought her day couldn’t get any worse after hearing the reminders from that morning. Unfortunately, Robyn Hill, her former rival and aspiring politician if the news was to be believed, is seemingly immune to all of Winter’s threatening looks that would send lesser individuals running. She straightens herself as best as she can with a messy bun and a white T-shirt covered in sweat, lowering the sword. For now. Robyn of all people should know how not to test Winter’s patience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or maybe that’s not what she’s here for, Winter thinks before dismissing it. They hadn’t seen each other in years--not since that night of revelry and a morning, a decades’ worth of mornings of regret--and Winter is immediately suspicious. What a fortunate day for her to show up after the announcement earlier. But then, that’s all Winter’s life has been: carefully calculated events. She’s only called upon when needed, dismissed otherwise. Not even Robyn with her winning smirk and heart of gold is above that it seems. It’s not like the older woman can get under her skin anymore. Things have changed for them, surely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even get a hello? Maybe a wave?” Robyn pauses and reconsiders, casually leaning against the wall as if it’s not late at night at the club on the outskirts of the city that only a handful of people know Winter frequents. “Well, you were never really a waver, so maybe a handshake instead?” She’s still talking, and Winter takes the chance to catch her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes close, and she lets Robyn’s incessant chatter settle around her like the blanket offered to her a decade ago when she was cold. A laughable sensation for someone who grew up in Atlas, but Robyn did always manage to see through her cracks. Winter can’t help remembering a similar start to that night, but she can’t let it end the same way. One night stands only ended in heartache, and Winter had resolved to not let her heart be vulnerable again after she had escaped from too comfortable arms and the false sense of security that Robyn had provided. Growing up in the Schnee family had taught her how tenuous being involved with another person was. If nothing else, her parents taught her that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if she’s being honest, Robyn deserved better than her. She can feel herself fighting a losing battle to smile as the prattling continues, so Winter sets her jaw and calmly opens her eyes. “Robyn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That quiets the other woman immediately, and the lack of resistance brings her guard right back up. It was never this easy before, but then, well Robyn hadn’t looked so serious before. Back then, Winter had only seen her dressed as casually as she could get away with when they’d run into each other on and off the soccer field. As a coach, her team had loved her charisma and nonchalant demeanor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had taken a long time for Winter to consider Robyn anything other than an infuriating rival, but one coincidental visit--similar to today’s--was all it took for them to build a rapport off the field that began with conversation and ended with no communication interspersed with occasional bouts. Winter’s grandfather always told her that sparring was a way to communicate, and she had always taken that to heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, it’s not like she knew of any better way. Her father’s temper unfortunately runs through her blood, and she had turned to swordplay as a conduit, passing on her knowledge to her equally incensed sister. Even now, Winter isn’t sure if Weiss is foolish for choosing to willingly stay under Jacques’ tutelage, but she’ll always support her sister’s waiting game, even if they’re miles away. But for now, Weiss isn’t here, and Winter despises reminiscing, so why is she even thinking--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here.” The voice is softer this time, and Winter meets all too knowing violet eyes. For a moment, she’s transported back to a simpler time, of naivety, of happiness, before blinking those memories away furiously. She was foolish and undeserving of those good times. But Robyn, a reminder of what she can have if she lets go of expectations, raises a gloved hand. “I know you don’t want to see me. It’s been...a while, but I’m not here to bother you. I need to talk to you…” Robyn looks her over, then their surroundings before coming to a decision. “After we spar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your swordplay is mediocre at best,” Winter replies instantly because she’s always been best at pushing others away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robyn nods, but both of her hands are up now. “I know, but I can tell you need this. Plus, I think it’s the only way you’ll hear me out, so…” She cocks her head to the side, an endearing mannerism Winter had almost forgotten about. “How about it? Want to spar, just like old times?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t even need to think about it, because Robyn is right, as she so often is. Winter does need this, so she nods. And then proceeds to vanquish Robyn in five minutes flat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even on the ground with her hair and outfit completely disarranged, Robyn is smirking at her as they catch their breaths. Winter has half a mind to leave her there before sighing and offering her a hand up. Robyn takes the hand and pulls her down instead, and Winter has to brace herself before glaring down at her. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lie down with me. We can talk like this.” Winter scoffs but doesn’t budge, staring at the woman beneath her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is acceptable. What do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Straight to the point like always…” Robyn mutters before shaking her head and staring up with a solemn look that Winter hasn’t seen since they conversed about making changes to Atlas and Mantle, and suddenly Winter knows what she’s going to ask for before the request is made. It’s been all over the news, after all. “I’m running against Jacques for Atlas governor, and I need your help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I do?” Winter asks, surprised by how confused Robyn looks at the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can’t you do?” Robyn whispers, and Winter pretends not to hear the disbelief in her voice. She focuses on the next words instead. “As much as I’d like to try and win on my own, I don’t have as many connections as you and unfortunately not as much as him. I know--I know you don’t want to go back to anything from that life. It’s why you’re the best soccer coach out there now, but I left five years ago because I wanted to make our vision a reality. I got a degree because these current Atlas politicians look down on anyone who doesn’t have one, and maybe you’ll call me a fool, but I had to run once Jacques announced his campaign. People are too scared and have even accepted his win, but we can stop him! I can’t do this without you, Winter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That familiar gleam Robyn gets as she speaks, along with the confident cadence she gets as she goes on is enough to make Winter’s breath catch. There’s a purposeful pause as the words sink in, Winter’s thoughts racing. She’s already agreed, but now she realizes that she has something to gain from Robyn too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it...on one condition.” Robyn nods immediately, and Winter has to look away from eagerly desperate eyes. “First, you must know that I’ll try my best, but I can’t guarantee much help. I’m not exactly...the most beloved woman in Atlas after I walked away from its most prestigious family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...kind of figured that was the case, honestly.” Winter faces her, surprise and uncertainty obvious as she stares. Robyn is smiling softly up at her now, and it makes her chest churn dangerously. “But I don’t mind. Any help is appreciated, and plus...your sister has connections, so maybe we can ask her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter is frowning before she even finishes, shaking her head to clear her thoughts and make her objection obvious. "I don't want to pressure her to do that. She shouldn't need to be involved any more than she already will be."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I get it. I do, really. But we'll need as many connections as we can find if we want to have a real shot at winning." Winter knows this, so she nods to herself as much as to Robyn. This is something she can't run from, not if she truly cares about making an impact for everyone living here. "Good...so what's the condition?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grimacing, Winter takes a moment to collect herself as she considers how to phrase it. But then she remembers that this is Robyn, who has the uncanny ability to read through her masks, and decides to be blunt. "My mother's birthday is tomorrow, and I was supposed to bring my significant other, but we've...parted ways." When she looks back down, Robyn is grinning cheekily. She immediately regrets telling her. "You don't need to--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll do it," Robyn states enthusiastically. "You just need me to act like I like you? That won't be hard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unwilling to think too deeply on what that means, Winter stands abruptly, straightening out her clothes for something to do then picks up her phone. She sighs after seeing the text from Weiss asking about gifts and updates on Whitley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everything alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, my sister is just checking in with me about details for tomorrow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is big, isn't it? For your whole family I mean." Winter tears her attention away from the screen, meeting unreadable violet eyes. She's suddenly reminded of how little she actually knows about Robyn's family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Yes. It'll be the first time in a while that my whole family will be meeting up. I haven't been home in a long time, Whitley has been studying abroad in Mistral, and Weiss has done an excellent job of keeping her private life to herself." Robyn stands, carefully making her way over until she's standing in front of Winter. She cocks her head, curious and searching Winter for something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will you tell me about them? I need to know for tomorrow anyway. Any other significant others I should know about?" Winter huffs, amused now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. My siblings are too busy to date, especially Weiss. That would be very unprofessional of her, considering her position and the expectations placed upon her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't believe that. A lot of people have asked her out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's rejected everyone for the past few years. Frankly, I'm pleased that she's taking her studies seriously."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're no fun, Winter." Robyn says, though there's a fond smile on her face. Winter shakes her head then starts to open up, for the purposes of their arrangement of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What she doesn't expect is for the conversation to last hours. By the time they walk out together, Winter is smiling, and she feels lighter. The last time she's felt like this was a decade ago. Winter tells herself it means nothing. Just because they were going to be seeing each other a lot in the upcoming weeks didn't mean that they couldn't keep their relationship professional.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like Weiss, she'd be able to keep herself from any romantic entanglements. That's her goal, and Winter always meets her goals.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Willow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Willow Schnee celebrates a birthday.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this took much longer than i anticipated because diving into Willow's headspace is...intense. i hope i did her justice. she will reflect on her life, so Jacques is mentioned. i hope you all enjoy, and take care.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Today, Willow Schnee is turning fifty-five, yet that doesn’t matter to her as much as the fact that her children are going to return home and be under one roof for the first time in a long time. Jacques should be present too, but she tries not to think about that. With him in the mansion, home suddenly seems like an abstract concept instead of a substantial goal she might one day be able to provide for her children.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But that’s laughable, Willow thinks. When was the last time she provided anything for her children--no, adults now. Even adults need guidance though; perhaps she’ll be fortunate enough to have one, or miraculously all, of them seek her guidance for some reason.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s wishful thinking, and Willow knows it. She laughs aloud, the sound brittle enough to pierce through the air of her husband’s empty office. The sudden realization that she’s somehow wandered in here makes her inhale sharply. His office is showy, as is the rest of the mansion, and Willow once again berates her naivety that she once upon a dream thought of his space as a comfort. Now it’s a cage, and she quickly walks out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There aren’t many comfortable spaces in the mansion--funny, there were pages of blueprints Jacques had approved of--and she ends up roaming unused rooms, polished from constant cleaning. Each of her children’s rooms has a similar layout, and she frowns. The lack of individuality should’ve been her first sign of conformity, of Jacques’ expectations on them all. But she had been captivated by him, a young man crafting a vision of prosperity for the Schnee name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, perhaps that was the very first sign. Back then, Jacques had charmed her--or rather, the Schnee name attached to her. Willow had been caught by the way that he had doted on her, the fire in his eyes as he envisioned their future too alluring to resist. And like moth to a flame, she stuck and stayed by him as the dreams he had crafted for her slowly became reality. Life was good for several years as Jacques seemingly took time to learn Nicholas’ managerial skills but what Willow realized in retrospect after a sudden funeral and left to grieve alone was an opportunity taken by her husband to cunningly undo and backtrack her father’s business policies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still grieving, Willow hadn’t realized the changing course of the company at first, especially since Jacques had been doting on her now that she was pregnant. He had started telling her of dreams for their heir, which were amended with a carefully concealed scowl once they had confirmed that they were having a girl. Even then, Willow should’ve known that her husband was only doing what he did best: biding his time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Winter’s birth was eventful only because Jacques wanted it that way, a presentation for the masses of his progeny, his pride and joy. There was a gleam in his eyes that Willow had interpreted as jubilation in public, but she quickly dismissed the thought after they returned home. Winter had started crying after they entered the mansion, and Jacques immediately made his displeasure known. There are bits and pieces of conversations that Willow has forgotten over the years, but his harsh tone as he lectured her about a woman’s role in the household has never left her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps she should’ve left then, raising Winter alone. But then Jacques started crafting a future for their family, hopeful words like a vise that compelled her to stay. Willow started attributing his more frequent time away from their family to a booming business and hid how much more comfortable she felt when he was gone as opposed to when he was present, often bringing the temper he had successfully buried for years with him. She told herself that it was an adjustment period, just like the company adjusting to being more influential by the day and how they had to adjust to the increasing amount of threats being sent their way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Winter grew, she had observed her daughter carefully as Jacques' tutelage--consisting of deliberately selected tutors and firm expectations--overwhelmed the child. There were many times Willow wanted to speak out against her husband's methods, but what did she know about raising kids? Instead, she decided to support and reassure Winter when they were alone. It was just as comforting to her as it was for Winter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or at least, Willow likes to think of the nights they shared as positive bonding experiences. It's hard to recall now, alcohol affecting her memory as much as Winter eventually distancing herself as much as she could as soon as she could. Willow can't blame her, but being the least familiar with her eldest daughter makes her drink just a bit more, some days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Willow looks around her, she's in the master bedroom and immediately goes to the shelf that holds the only thing that's made her genuinely happy for decades. It's tiny in the grand scheme of the too big bedroom that feels suffocating when she's sober, but the family portrait is by far the most priceless item here. She picks it up, smiling at the photo of her and her children. Jacques had been ill but still required a picture of his family for the press. The photo she currently holds is a private one, kept hidden from the public. But Willow had insisted that she keep something for herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's telling that her kids are still young enough to have real smiles on their faces in the photo, Weiss not yet ten, before Jacques had shattered the tenuous thread of tolerance that permeated the household. Willow thinks that's when Weiss started planning her own escape, but she can't be sure as one bottle turned into two turned into decades worth of her own attempts to escape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite her failure to be there for her kids in their formative years--which she is so sorry for, even if they won't believe her--she's proud of them. Jacques' influence on them is obvious, his temper running rampant in his daughters' blood and his cunning sometimes making Willow's chest tighten when she watches her son. But they've all managed to get away from the mansion sometime in their lives, which is more than Willow's ever been able to do, and if her complacency is all she can do to let them flourish, she'll stay here for the rest of her life. Willow doesn't realize that she's been crying until she places the picture back on the shelf and sees her suddenly wet hands. She quickly wipes them on her clothes, hurriedly heading to the bathroom. If Jacques saw her like this--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My lady?" Willow gasps and clears her throat, facing away from the butler.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Klein?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sir Schnee won't be joining in the celebrations tonight. He wanted me to send you well wishes but would like to inform you that he's too busy campaigning to attend." It's the best news she's heard all day, though she doesn't show any outward signs of joy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I see. Thank you for informing me. Will that be all?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I believe I saw your children arriving." Willow inhales sharply then nods before dismissing him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willow has a lot of catching up to do with her family, and she doesn't plan to waste this opportunity.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Even with Jacques’ presence absent, his expectations of punctuality have been ingrained in his children. Ten minutes before their scheduled meeting time, Winter strides into the dining room, and Willow raises her brows at the woman following her at a more relaxed pace. A decade ago, Robyn Hill was a soccer coach like Winter, and the press had a field day trying to figure out what exactly the nature of their relationship was after seeing the two out more frequently together. When Willow had asked her eldest daughter for the truth, Winter had insisted that their relationship was strictly professional...until one day she had severed ties with her rival completely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even after all this time, Willow still doesn’t know why, but it scares her, the fact that Winter is able to easily cut off ties to whoever she wants with seemingly no remorse. First her father, then her rival. What if Willow is next?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother.” The greeting is stiff, like Winter’s posture as she stands before the matriarch with her hands clasped behind her back. It’s supposed to be a day of celebration, so Willow holds her tongue, not wanting to tell her daughter to loosen up. Besides, it’s been a long time since they’ve seen each other, so Willow is hoping that she’ll relax as the night progresses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next to her, Robyn is staring at her in open surprise and a hint of sadness before turning her attention to Willow with a polite smile and small bow. “Ma’am, it’s an honor to finally meet you. Winter has told me a lot about you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Has she?” Willow is genuinely surprised and looks at her daughter. She’s not sure if Robyn is simply saying that to be polite...and isn’t sure if she prefers that. After all, is there anything positive she would say about her mother? Winter glances at her guest, a flash of annoyance in her eyes that Robyn easily brushes off with a shrug, before facing Willow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I have. Robyn and I stayed up late last night discussing our plans for today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? That’s nice, but are you two…?” Willow trails off, not wanting to say the wrong thing and potentially ruin the night before it’s even started. Winter sighs and hesitates for a second before grabbing Robyn’s hand. Their fingers fumble together awkwardly for a few more seconds before a handhold is secured, and Willow smiles at the sight. She’s suddenly reminded that young love can lead to happiness and feels hopeful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Robyn and I are seeing each other,” Winter states as if she’s reciting notes from a board meeting. Willow frowns and notices Robyn squeeze her hand quickly before clearing her throat and smiling winningly at her. She briefly wonders if Robyn will smile similarly if she wins the election.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s been nervous about introducing us...officially. We’ve been together for a few months though, so she figured it’s about time for us to meet. What better birthday present than meeting your daughter’s significant other, right?” Now Winter is squeezing her date’s hand before abruptly clearing her throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother, I need to...discuss something with Robyn. We won’t be long.” Winter, then Robyn after being subtly nudged, bow before disappearing to her room. Willow stares after them, just a tad confused and concerned. Footsteps approach, and she turns her attention to the new arrivals, smiling when she sees Weiss with her guests.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flanked by two familiar women, Willow can't help smiling as Weiss greets her. Her middle child is the most familiar to her since she currently lives here, but Weiss plays things close to the chest. Willow still doesn't know certain things about her, but a fact that she is absolutely sure of is that Weiss has been happier ever since her bodyguards entered her life. And maybe that's all she really needs to know about her daughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she shakes hands with the women, Willow smiles as she notices how they've decided to dress up. The trio seem to have coordinated colors, with Yang being the only one not in a dress. A birthday party isn't exactly a formal occasion, so she thinks that's why Weiss approved of the blonde's choice to wear a simple white button up shirt with the top two buttons undone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Willow didn't know any better, she'd think they were dating. She blinks then decides to subtly determine if that's a possibility as Blake speaks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Happy birthday, Mrs. Schnee. I hope we aren't intruding, but we wanted to send you our regards. We'll hang out in the kitchen during dinner so we won't disturb you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, mostly we'll try not to disturb you. We still have to take Weiss home, and we’re definitely not gonna miss Weiss's--" Yang is cut off by a sharp nudge from her partner and glare from Weiss. But it's a soft look, anger not reaching blue eyes that Willow knows has made businessmen twice her age apprehensive. Still, the smile doesn't fade from Yang's face, and the overall mood is good. Interesting, Willow thinks before a louder thought enters her mind, one sure to keep her from sleeping later. Where exactly is home, to Weiss?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You can call me Willow tonight. Jacques won't be showing up since he's too busy campaigning," she says, solely to see their reactions. Willow has to watch carefully, but she does notice that amber eyes flash before glancing at Weiss along with Yang's suddenly clenched fists and strained smile. Blake's ears don't move except for a quick flick, and between that and Weiss's carefully composed expression, Willow wonders about their poker records.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The unguarded moment passes by so quickly that Willow might have missed it if she wasn't looking, and she decides to confirm her suspicions later. For now, the bodyguards bid her polite farewells before walking towards the kitchen, their quiet conversation the only sound in the too large mansion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You brought your bodyguards, sister?” Willow is grateful that the awkward silence is suddenly broken by her youngest kid, Whitley striding up to them and adjusting his orange scarf. She’s never seen it before and can tell Weiss is thinking similarly as she looks over his outfit, splashes of earthy colors mixed with Atlas clothing. Was it the Mantle style or simply Whitley feeling more comfortable with himself to explore his personal preferences away from overbearing expectations? Willow doesn’t know, but she is proud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every day, her kids break away from the mold that Jacques had imposed on them. Each of them has inspired Willow more than she thinks they’ll ever know, and she smiles softly as she watches her kids converse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Believe it or not, they actually insisted on accompanying me. They wanted to make a good impression on Mom.” Weiss says with a roll of her eyes, though the fond smile that accompanies it tells Willow all she needs to know. “And what about your bodyguard?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course she’s here. She’d never miss an opportunity to visit our esteemed chef,” he says, glancing to the kitchen then back. “Apparently she’s already snuck away. Apologies for that, Mother.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willow is already shaking her head, used to all of the bodyguards’ antics already. Truthfully, she’s quite fond of them all. She waves a hand, as if shooing the apology away. “It’s alright, Whitley. Let’s take our seats.” Willow pauses then quietly adds, “Thank you two for coming.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though she expected it, Willow feels an ache in her chest when her kids look away awkwardly, neither knowing how to respond. Instead of dragging the moment out, Willow quickly leads the way to the dining table. The large empty chair at the head of the table somehow feels threatening despite Jacques’ absence, and Willow tries her best to ignore it as Winter returns with her date.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robyn takes in the room, awkward atmosphere and rigid family members, before seemingly having a silent conversation with Winter as they stare at each other. Willow watches as her eldest daughter seems to reluctantly come to a decision trying to hide her annoyance as Robyn smiles winningly again. “I wouldn’t want to interrupt your family time, so I’ll be...hanging out somewhere else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you're going to be around us more in the future, you might want to get acquainted with our bodyguards," Whitley suggests, gesturing to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your...what?" Winter narrows her eyes, briefly on her brother before lingering on her sister. There's a disapproving look on her face, and all Willow hopes for now is a quiet, if not peaceful, dinner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And that's my cue to leave for now. Please don't kill your family while I'm gone, babe!" Before Willow can recover from the shock of hearing Winter referred to with a pet name, Robyn has kissed her girlfriend's cheek and is already gone. Every single member of the Schnee family stares at Winter and her slowly flushing face, which she desperately tries to ignore as she coolly meets their gazes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, shall we eat?" At least dinner is off to a good start, Willow thinks. She only hopes the good mood will stay when she announces that she's been steadily weaning off alcohol.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Dinner honestly could have been worse, Willow decides after settling on the sofa. It had certainly been an awkward meal filled with stilted conversations and prolonged silences, but she was genuinely surprised when all three of her kids had gotten her presents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her kids must have created a group chat just to coordinate their gifts, which Willow hopes will remain active after tonight. So far, she had gotten Whitley's coaster and Winter's necklace that they had all split the cost for, but Willow thinks it's their original song for her that truly makes her heart ache. She wants to hug them, but even after her announcement earlier, doubts remain. Willow knows she'll just have to prove she's on a different path by her actions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Weiss continues to softly sing, Willow subtly looks at her bodyguards and feels another pleasant ache in her chest at the way they watch their charge fondly. Weiss still hasn’t given any indication that she’s taken, but maybe approval is what she needs to hear so that she can open up. Well, Willow certainly approves. She’s just not sure which bodyguard her daughter is dating though, but she’s determined to find out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the song ends, Willow stands and claps politely. She thanks them all, but when tears of joy stream down her face, slightly panicked looks cross all her kids’ faces, and she can tell that they’re all quickly thinking up excuses to go. Willow doesn’t want them to leave, but no one in the family knows how to handle crying people. Jacques never tolerated such emotional reactions, thus they all learned to rein them in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s too much noise as everyone stumbles over their words, and perhaps in a fit of panicked uncertainty, Weiss pulls them into an extremely awkward group hug. Now there are confused noises interspersed with occasional objections to being touched, and Willow laughs, just a bit in disbelief. This is definitely the best present she could’ve asked for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it doesn’t last long. The siblings separate, and Willow barely hears quickly uttered excuse after excuse from Whitley and Winter before they’re out the door. She can tell that Weiss is about to make one too but stops her with a request to talk after dismissing the staff for the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even after the night’s party, Weiss’s bodyguards are as alert as ever as they stand behind her. Willow pours herself a glass of water and takes a sip before speaking quietly. She might as well get straight to the point. It’s late, and they all need rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your father wants you to get married, sooner rather than later.” If Willow hadn’t been observing them carefully, she might have missed how Yang suddenly clenched a fist while Blake clenched her jaw. But neither of them say anything, and Willow smiles, impressed by their self-restraint. Weiss huffs, not bothering to hide her irritation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Mom. He only mentions it every other day.” Weiss rolls her eyes. “Do we really need to discuss this now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Weiss, I just want to know if there's a reason why you've been putting this off. I don't want him to suddenly marry you off one day." Weiss looks down at her lap, frustration marred by hesitation...and guilt, if Willow is reading her daughter correctly. She wants to comfort her and can see the women behind Weiss wanting to do the same. The solidarity gives Willow confidence to carefully continue. "If there's anything you'd like to tell me to dissuade him, now would be the time to say so. You know how impatient he is."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments of silent contemplation pass and just when Willow thinks that she won't get any information, Yang steps forward and squeezes her daughter's shoulder. Weiss gasps softly, her eyes meeting adoring amethyst. Willow feels like she's intruding as she watches Blake do the same as her partner before gently--with the same adoring look in amber eyes--taking Weiss's hand and holding it tightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although she's nervous, Weiss allows herself to be guided up, and suddenly Willow is staring at her daughter holding two women's hands and well. Polyamory isn't common in Atlas, but it's not exactly outlawed either. Willow would know; her uncle had a husband and wife, after all. She smiles up at them, feeling very motherly all of a sudden. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. How long have you been together?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Several years…" Weiss mutters, her nervousness palpable. Her hands are squeezed, and Willow takes as much comfort from that as Weiss seems to. She's standing a bit straighter now, and while Willow might not know their history, she can tell that they've been through a lot to get to this point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Several</span>
  </em>
  <span> years?" Willow repeats for confirmation. Weiss nods. "You two were hired five years ago after the unfortunate incident...so you spent a year getting to know each other then decided to make things official?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trio look between each other, communicating silently. Willow takes another sip as she observes, intrigued. Weiss clears her throat shortly. "We...have been considering telling you, Mom. Father has been getting impatient, like you said. I'm glad that the election is distracting him for now, but I know that won't last forever, especially if he's in a surly mood. So…" Weiss squeezes their hands, as if to give them and herself confidence. "They'd like to introduce themselves formally."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They let go, though Willow doesn't miss how they remain close to each other, even as the blonde extends her prosthetic hand with a winning smile. "I guess I'll kick things off with a Yang!" Willow immediately looks to see the reactions to that and is not disappointed. Weiss has her head in her hands while Blake is patting her unhelpfully on the back, a small smirk on her face. "It's nice to meet you...officially, Willow." She smiles, and Willow can't help smiling back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Blake steps forward and shakes her hand. Willow silently notes that both of their grips are strong, which does reassure her. Considering their very successful track record ever since being hired, she doesn't doubt that they're committed to the job, if nothing else. "It's a pleasure getting to know you, Willow." Their hands drop, which is when Blake decides to casually continue. "You already know me as Blake, but I do have another alias--"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Blake--!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Intruder."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shocked into silence, Willow stares at her for a few moments, the tiny flicks of Blake's ears the only tell of how massive that reveal is. Next to her, Weiss still has her head in her hands, though this time, Willow suspects that she might want to scream. Now Yang is the one patting her on the back while staring at Blake with wide eyes. Willow finally finds her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just to clarify...are you Intruder, the renowned independent hacker from five years ago?" Blake nods. Willow shuts her eyes and rubs her forehead. They have a lot of explaining to do. "I need to sit for this, but I want to know everything...especially how you two have been taking care of my daughter."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willow has never seen three women blush so quickly.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you wanted to get me alone so badly,” Robyn says once Winter leads them into her penthouse. Only then does Winter realize she’s been holding her hand and abruptly lets go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t flatter yourself. I just needed to get away from there. That mansion is suffocating.” Winter glares at her, and she raises her hands in a gesture of peace. After a few moments of silence in which Winter is removing her coat, Robyn quietly speaks up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About earlier...sorry again. I needed to sell the act, so--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t. You’ve already apologized earlier. There’s no need for more.” Winter intends for that to be the end of the conversation, but Robyn has a way of reading her too well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Can you tell me what’s bothering you then?” Winter stiffens, excuses running through her head as determined violet eyes stare her down. She knows that Robyn won’t let this go until she tells her something. Something honest at that. There’s no lying to her, so Winter sighs and crosses her arms, resisting the urge to pace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...was not aware that Weiss had any bodyguards.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean...her girlfriends. Or maybe they have something casual, I don’t know.” Winter glares at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you stop insinuating that? My sister wouldn’t start a relationship with them, not with their current positions. It puts them all at risk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair. But like I pointed out earlier, you said that Weiss has always sorta defied Jacques’ expectations. Is this really that hard to believe?” Robyn cocks her head, challenging her. Then, her eyes soften in a way that makes Winter’s breath catch. “Wouldn’t you do the same if you were in love? Nothing could stop you once your heart is involved.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I’ve never been…” Winter doesn’t finish, but she doesn’t have to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was that bad between you and Harriet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The honeymoon phase wore off rather quickly, yes. There were more arguments than not, but we tried to make things work. Obviously that was unsuccessful.” Winter sighs and shakes her head. “I just have a difficult time believing that Weiss would do this. It’s also concerning that she never informed me about them. I’m missing information about my sister and possibly other family members, and it’s bothering me more than I’d like to admit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robyn says nothing for a few moments, and she faces her with a frown. Winter doesn’t like how intensely she’s being watched. “You haven’t known, and she’s apparently had them for years...you haven’t been back home in years?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not for the first time, Winter hates how well Robyn can read her, though she supposes that’s what years of a competitive friendship make possible. Just like how it was possible for their relationship to climax in a night that Winter has tried not to think about for a decade. She looks away, unable to meet Robyn’s gaze. “...No. I haven’t.” Winter clears her throat. “Thank you for your assistance tonight, but I’d like to go to sleep now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I stay?” Robyn asks, surprising them both. Winter looks at her couch. It wouldn’t be the first time she’ll have fallen asleep there. But she doesn’t have time to claim it before Robyn grabs her hand and practically drags her into her bedroom. Winter tries not to think about Robyn remembering where exactly it is after a decade of not being here. “Nope. We’re both adults who can handle sharing a bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, Winter isn’t going to argue with that. They both strip down to their tank tops and sweatpants--Winter attempts to ignore how her clothes fit on Robyn--and get in. Honestly, Winter is exhausted and doesn’t notice Robyn tracing her shoulder until she whispers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you really want to know more about Weiss and them, you could ask. Let’s go on a double date when we can all find time. It’ll be the perfect opportunity.” Winter closes her eyes then nods after thinking it over, and she’s not sure if she’s dreaming when Robyn’s next words register. “Good night, babe.” The lightest of kisses is pressed to her shoulder before Robyn pulls away to wrap an arm around her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Winter decides that she’ll pretend she didn’t hear anything and especially act like her heart isn’t currently racing when they wake up. It’ll be fine, Winter thinks. She’s an expert at guarding her heart, after all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>there's setup and teases for future chapters, so if anyone has any theories, i'd like to see them. shout-out to anyone who can identify Whitley's bodyguard. i have been sitting on the job reveal and am so happy to finally get it out there. it does give some food for thought though. why bring up bodyguards if there's no (present) danger? surely nothing will happen...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. perception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Winter asks to meet up with her sister and her bodyguards. Weiss is understandably nervous. But surely they can get through one dinner together...right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey, it's been a while. i didn't realize how long it's actually been since the last update until recently, but welcome to anyone who's happened to find this since then and welcome back to those returning for this ride. i even have updates, which i hope y'all find exciting. before i do that, i'd like to give a shoutout to YMR9 for correctly guessing who Whitley's bodyguard is. i'm sure that won't be relevant at all in the future. the tags and series (yes, a series...oh boy) have been updated. for more information on this and also a poll of sorts because i have multiple ideas, check the end notes. for now, enjoy! i'll see you all soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Weeks after her mother’s birthday party, Weiss is pacing in her master bedroom after getting a call earlier in the day from her sister. It’s not often that Winter calls her out for dinner these days, but she’s staying in Atlas for now and seems intent on making the most of her time here. When she had finally found free time from helping out with Robyn’s--her girlfriend apparently--campaign, Winter had called her and requested to meet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unwilling to deny the request, Weiss had accepted, but now her earlier excitement with seeing her sister is now overshadowed by uncertainty. Ideally, she would've preferred to pace alone, but that's much more difficult to do when she lives with her bodyguards turned girlfriends. Her lovers are currently watching her from the bed with matching worried expressions, but Weiss pays them no mind. Or at least she would if she wasn't suddenly grabbed and dragged onto the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instinctively, Weiss manages to maneuver herself out and flip the other woman. Weiss pins her and ends up looking down at a grinning blonde.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well hello there." Weiss can't help it; she snorts and buries her face in Yang's neck, smiling when she feels a soft kiss on the top of her head. Her smile widens when she feels different yet equally familiar hands start slowly rubbing her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is everything okay?" Blake asks quietly after several minutes. Weiss knows she can't currently lie to either of them, the tension throughout her body too obvious to ignore. Yang's hands are wandering her back--not in the way they usually do--the heat that seems to naturally emanate from the blonde along with Blake's sudden massage prompting breathy sighs and closed eyes from Weiss. She relaxes for perhaps the first time since the call and loses herself in them. Then, Blake replaces her hands with all too tempting lips, and Weiss decides to stop this before they get distracted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We have a dinner appointment to get to." Weiss states as she gets up, effectively shattering their bubble of bliss. Yang pouts up at her, and she quickly looks away from full lips. Except now Blake is leaning in for a kiss. She indulges for a few seconds before pulling away with a light glare. "I'm serious. We can't be late--"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"For an appointment an hour away?" Weiss glances at the clock and frowns. Blake is right, which always annoys her just a little. Still, when she looks back, amber eyes have softened. "What are you so worried about?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just...been so long since I’ve had dinner with Winter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mom’s birthday party didn’t count?” Weiss knows that Yang means well with the question, but she still can’t help sighing before getting up. She starts pacing again, ignoring the worried women on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No…” Weiss spares them an anxious glance. “I meant dinner between the two--no, five since Winter made it clear that she’d bring her girlfriend, which I’m still trying to come to terms with--of us alone.” She pauses, laughing a bit nervously to herself. “Well I suppose we won’t be alone, but I’m not sure if that’s better or worse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But this is just dinner, right? Not a...double date? Your sister isn’t aware of our relationship, from what you told us.” Blake says, flicking ears betraying her own concerns. Weiss shakes her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I assumed, but if she’s inviting her girlfriend, then this isn’t a simple dinner. It might as well be an interrogation.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe, it’s probably not that serious.” Weiss gives Yang a flat look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Humor me for a moment. Place yourself in her shoes. You haven’t seen your sister in years. Then when you finally meet up with her again, you suspect that she might be dating someone. Wouldn’t you want to question her?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.” Yang rolls her eyes at her skeptical girlfriends. “I wouldn’t grill Ruby…I’d just find whoever she was dating.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yang!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But anyway,” Yang says, effectively cutting them off. She flashes a reassuring smile and wink. “Even if that is true, I think we can handle it. We’re the best at what we do, so this will be easy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This isn't...this is important, Yang." Before Weiss can start pacing again, Yang is already up and has her arms around her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop overthinking." Weiss is immediately reminded of how little clothing she has on when familiar strong hands roam her body, and she bites her lip. According to the clock, it's only been five minutes since she last anxiously glanced at it, and as more hands expertly slide her undergarments off, Weiss decides to indulge in her girlfriends' comfort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's not like they'll be late. Weiss will ensure that, at the very least.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Well, they’re not late, but Weiss hardly thinks arriving five minutes before the scheduled time is much better. Instead of berating her girlfriends--which she is certainly saving for later--Weiss wants to spend the last few moments they have alone outside the restaurant making sure they look as impeccable as possible. Of course, this would be easier if she isn’t currently being held by a smirking Faunus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’re currently catching their breaths under an awning to avoid the light rain that had fallen as soon as they stepped out of the car. In lieu of an umbrella, her lovers had enacted a prearranged plan to get Weiss out of the rain as quickly as they could, which led to her getting unexpectedly picked up and carried out while Yang grabbed her denim jacket before locking the car. Now Weiss glares at the two too proud women before huffing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You may put me down now,” Weiss states while crossing her arms. She’s set gently down then clicks her tongue at how wrinkled their clothes are. There’s not much she can do about Blake’s suspenders except brush over them with her hands, which does nothing except make that familiar infuriating smirk grow. Earlier, they had rushed out of the mansion--after Willow had insisted they stay there in a room far from hers for an extended period--and hadn’t had time to properly pick out their clothing, but that didn’t seem to diminish their beauty. Or maybe Weiss is just biased. “I’m trying to straighten your suspenders, so stop smirking at me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blake, of course, does not stop smirking, though she does keep her hands tucked in her pockets as Weiss fusses over her. When she's done, Weiss bites her lip, and amber eyes following the motion are absolutely not relevant to why she decides to lean in and kiss her. She keeps her lips pressed to Blake's for a few seconds longer after a strong arm wraps around her. Being in her company settles Weiss's nerves, and she smiles gratefully after pulling away. Blake cups her cheek fondly, and they would've stayed there longer if it weren't for the heavy footsteps moving  behind them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, don't I get anything?" Weiss doesn't need to turn around to know that Yang has her arms crossed expectantly, and she hums in response. "Babe, I went back to grab your favorite jacket. If anyone deserves a make out session, it's me." Blake smirks, and Weiss huffs before finally turning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We weren't--" Weiss pauses, staring at the too large denim jacket then to her grinning girlfriend. "Wait, this isn't--" Yang drapes it over her shoulders anyway, and Weiss sighs. It doesn't really match the white dress she's wearing, but it's warm, big, and snug. Maybe that's enough for Weiss to give her a quick kiss...something that Yang tries to prolong unsuccessfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After pulling back, Weiss immediately starts straightening the light purple button up shirt that brings out those eyes currently looking fondly at her. Due to their professions, Weiss doesn't always get to see them dressed in outfits that aren't suits. Even at home--when clothes were worn at all--they tended to be lax about what they wore, so Weiss always appreciates seeing them dressed differently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss doesn't even realize her hands are shaking until Yang gently clasps them with her own, the touch familiar and just as comforting as the hug from behind Blake is currently giving her. "Nervous?" She barely hears the question over the sound of her rapid heartbeat and can only offer a nod. She's been stalling, she knows it. But Winter has called her to have dinner for the first time in years and...for what? Their family doesn't really make arrangements like this, except for calculated meetings--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're thinking too much again."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just like that, Weiss is brought back to the present and takes in a few deep breaths to calm herself. She reminds herself that she's meeting Winter, someone who's always looked out for her, and exhales, letting go of her nerves and standing just a bit taller. Weiss feels how proud they are of her in the hands on her shoulders and the wide grin facing her, and it's the certainty of how she won't be alone that lets her return the grin and finally walk through the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then she looks at the wall clock and scowls. Now they’re late, and it was because of her hesitation that--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hand on her lower back grounds her, and she can only convey her gratitude with a barely noticeable nod. Anything more personable with her bodyguards in public places them all at risk. Weiss doesn’t like to recall the attempted kidnapping from a few years ago and once again feels grateful followed by a wave of guilt that Winter wasn’t around then. She still likely doesn’t know, and Weiss would like to keep it that way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long for Weiss to spot them, and it’s still so odd to see her sister dating again. Robyn seems to be pestering her girlfriend, but Winter’s small smile is enough to let Weiss know that she’s not mad at all. She walks carefully over to the table set for five, unsure if posture still matters to Winter. The uncertainty makes her heart ache; a few years--the time that’s elapsed for her to meet and fall for the loves of her life, the time that’s elapsed since Winter has stepped foot inside the mansion--and Weiss isn’t sure if she should greet her sister with a hug or not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss ends up holding out her hand, and it’s only after her sister stares a bit too long that she realizes that this is how Jacques taught them to greet acquaintances. It’s too impersonal, and Weiss is about to switch to going for a hug instead when Winter clasps it firmly. The smile they share is awkward at best, and Weiss can feel three people staring at them as they exchange greetings. Weiss’s tardiness is something she expects to be scolded for as usual, but her sister brushes it off instead. She wonders if Robyn has helped her sister mellow out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve arranged seating for all of you, but I’d like you to sit next to me, Weiss. We have much to catch up on, and I’m sure our...colleagues...can initiate their own conversations.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Weiss’s suspicions are confirmed. Her sister’s seating arrangement, hesitation, and Robyn’s presence have all been a part of a bigger plan to confirm their relationship. Well if it’s a confirmation her sister wants, she won’t get it. It’s not that Weiss thinks that Winter would report the news to Jacques, but she knows her sister. Winter wouldn’t approve of such a complicated entanglement, and Weiss refuses to risk them in any way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And if that means keeping a secret from her sister? So be it. It’s unfortunate though, Weiss thinks as she settles into her seat next to Winter and only briefly glances at the Faunus next to her, she really would’ve liked to show off her girlfriends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The many roles they’ve been acting as over the years would’ve made for riveting dinner conversations.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>It’s been half an hour, and Winter has yet to confirm her suspicions. Next to her, Robyn has been easily conversing with her sister’s suspected significant others, but she’s not sure if anything of significance has been revealed. For her part, it’s been nice to catch up with Weiss, though she has noticed that they’ve both avoided talking about their years apart, which is arguably what Winter wants to know about the most.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If nothing else, Winter has noticed subtle changes in the way that Weiss carries herself. Years ago, her younger sister had not been so at ease with her surroundings or as confident in herself, and Winter can’t help but wonder how this happened. Is the presence of her bodyguards truly that impactful? Winter needs more information on who exactly these women are and gets an opportunity to learn more after Weiss receives a business call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should take that,” Winter states, her tone and stern look stopping any objections Weiss might have. The younger woman stands, and Winter can see that her bodyguards are preparing to follow. She clears her throat. “I’m sure you can have a private conversation away from us. We’ll be able to see you from here, and I don’t think anyone would be foolish enough to attempt to harm you now.” Winter gestures at their very public surroundings, and Weiss bites her lip. She then glances at her protective...companions, and Winter watches closely as a look is shared between them. It’s the first moment suggesting something deeper, but it’s still not definitive proof of anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well.” Weiss agrees before stepping out to answer the call. Finally Winter is alone with the two women her sister seemingly cares for...yet she has no idea how to proceed. How does one interrogate a younger sibling’s possible significant others? Thankfully--and frustratingly--Robyn is here to assist. Her date leans forward, eyeing the two of them curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, spill the beans. Who are you two?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, that’s more forward than Winter expected, but their reactions are certainly interesting. She catches brief surprised expressions before masks of professionalism fall over the bodyguards’ faces. Winter hides her small smirk behind a sip of water while continuing to observe them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That, if nothing else, is impressive. Winter has to give her sister credit for finding and hiring these two...assuming that is how they met. She plans to ask after they respond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma’am--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Robyn.” Her girlfriend continues to stare Blake and Yang down, skepticism obvious on her face and in her tone. “This is just a dinner, not a business meeting. No need for all that.” Winter has to try very hard not to visibly react to that. These two women are presumably highly trained professionals. Surely they’re above such casual conversations. She expects at least one of them to competently steer the conversation back to a more appropriate course.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But that’s exactly what doesn’t happen. Winter attempts to hide her surprise as they visibly relax, Yang leaning back in her chair and Blake’s shoulders dropping the tension there. From the way Robyn not so subtly nudges her, she likely doesn’t do a good job of hiding her expression. Well, that doesn’t matter. If they’re more relaxed, perhaps she’ll get some actual honest answers instead of what they’d think she’d like to hear. She steeples her fingers and looks them over closely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To answer your question, Miss...” Blake looks at her, and this time, Winter does manage to hide her surprise. “Weiss...has various documents that contain all the information you could want on us. As for anything...personal, I’m afraid you’ll have to ask her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Narrowing her eyes at the Faunus before her, Winter considers her words. Is she simply taking the pressure off of them and putting it on Weiss’s shoulders or respecting her privacy? Winter is tired of the vagueness and intends to get some answers before they have to part ways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Refer to my sister as you normally would. As Robyn said earlier, there’s no need for formalities.” As soon as she finishes talking, Robyn starts laughing. Winter lightly glares at her, unsure of what’s so humorous at first. Then it hits her, as sudden and surprising as when she started falling for the woman beside her. If the trio are really in a relationship...then what </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> they call Weiss? She looks back at the bodyguards just in time to catch them finishing up a silent conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It occurs to Winter that she’s shared similar looks with Robyn lately, and she tries to ignore what that could mean. Their relationship is meant to be fake while the two in front of them are...likely dating?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We call her Weiss,” Yang says after another moment of silence. Winter nods, not wanting to press the issue. There are certain things that should be kept private, in her opinion. She looks between them and speaks carefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Weiss may have documentation about you two, but I still wouldn’t know the full story if I looked through all of it. How exactly did she find and hire you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn't the one who found or hired us. We're under your father's payroll." Blake replies, perhaps more harshly than she intended to. Only when Yang squeezes one of her partner's suddenly clenched fists does Winter blink. She had been staring at the unexpectedly intense amber eyes in front of her as she spoke, and her words only just registered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My father?" Winter's brows furrow. That's odd, to say the least. "But he wouldn't..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hire a Faunus for a job like this?"  Blake lets out a humorless laugh, and it's only then that Winter recognizes the spark in amber eyes for what it is. Danger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It makes her feel alarmed yet uncomfortably comforted that Weiss has someone like her as part of her personal protection detail. But even now, Winter has no idea who exactly Blake is. And how did Jacques find her? Or was it the other way around? Blake looks at her again, and Winter clears her throat awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I...must admit, I am curious about that." Blake mulls over her words, and Winter wonders if she's about to hear a lie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"When Jacques started searching for bodyguards several years ago, I might have...placed myself in his sights. He had no better option."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean...I'm right here." Yang raises her free hand, and Winter looks away from where her prosthetic hand is still holding onto Blake’s hand to see the blonde give a small wave. She’s grinning, and Winter can’t tell if she either doesn’t care or can’t sense the shift in mood. Maybe it’s because she doesn’t know Yang all that well yet, but her unpredictability unsettles Winter...and makes her just as dangerous as Blake. Suddenly Winter is very curious about her prosthetic, but she can’t just ask about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And how were you hired, Yang?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A happy coincidence.” Winter raises a brow, dissatisfied with her reply. Yang shrugs. “We met by chance, and I’ve been here ever since.” She pauses, as if sensing how badly Winter is aching for any piece of information, then glances hesitantly at her partner before continuing. “...Blake was hired before me. They weren’t really getting along at that time from what I could tell, but I guess close calls really do bring people...</span>
  <em>
    <span>closer</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blake rolls her eyes, though there is a little smirk on her face now. Winter decides to ignore how </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span> they could be and instead focus on the fact that she finally has information.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean by--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize for that interruption.” Weiss says as she walks up to the table, sharp eyes sweeping over her companions only briefly before meeting her sister’s gaze. Winter notices the relieved expressions on their faces in the corner of her eye and can only sigh as she gestures for Weiss to sit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not nearly as much information as Winter hoped to learn, but it’s a start. Besides, she’s confirmed the most important fact of all: Weiss is in good hands, and that’s enough for Winter to relax for the rest of their meal.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>After Winter had called her earlier in the day, Weiss had established a mental agenda. They’d go to dinner and try their best to not falter under her sister’s inevitable interrogation--which she supposes is a success but still plans to ask for clarification on--then head back to her home and relax. There’s only so much of her family she’s willing to take, even if Willow is making more of an effort these days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But as they step over the threshold, Weiss is already rubbing her forehead. Her plans didn’t account for running into her best friend after she had finished up a business call--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After she hangs up, Weiss takes a moment to relax, watching as the light rain continues to pour down on mostly empty Atlas streets. She's only mildly concerned about leaving her girlfriends to fend for themselves; after all, they've improvised before to save themselves and each other over the years. Weiss smirks as she fondly recalls past identities, from fake rivals to fake wives. She remembers--following an all too elaborate scheme--an Atlas executive with close ties to her father, after being stopped from making a shady business deal that would dump his company's waste in Mantle, his panicked screeching about how unfit for Atlas society she is and smiles to herself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She's not sure if she's more satisfied with the secretive missions in the dark that sometimes counted as dates or the professional meetings with the very same people she'd seen hours before. Jacques' constant frustration over his business associates backing out of deals over time was merely a bonus. It was a constant carefully calculated stratagem, but the efforts paid off with each successful mission. As much as Weiss wanted to do more at a faster rate, she knew she couldn't lest Jacques be too suspicious.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So like the daddy's little girl that Atlas considered her, Weiss bid her time in the public eye and played the part of the perfect little heiress during the day while taking action at night, waiting for the day when her father would finally step down. But this is a dangerous game, and Weiss knows her sister wouldn't approve. She does plan to inform her someday, but for now, the less people aware of this the better.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A lightning bolt nearly strikes her, and Weiss is abruptly shaken from her musings as she turns to go back inside. Which is when she walks right into another woman.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Excuse me--"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sorry--"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Weiss blinks, surprised by her presence but even more so by the dress she’s wearing. “Ruby?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The younger woman laughs nervously, rubbing a hand behind her neck in a motion that reminds Weiss way too much of Yang. “Hey Weiss! Boss. Friend. Sister’s girlfriend--” Weiss hastily claps a hand over her mouth, quickly scanning the area to see if anyone could’ve overheard before sighing in relief when she is satisfied. She turns back to raise a brow at Ruby as she removes her hand.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can call me Weiss. Relax, Ruby. What are you doing here though?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh…” Ruby shifts nervously in place, and that’s when Weiss notices the heels she’s wearing. Wanting to confirm her suspicions, she does another sweep of the area and now notices a table set for two. A fellow engineer is seated there, also wearing a dress.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, it seems I’m not the only one on a date.” Weiss smirks, turning back to her friend, whose face is as red as her dress now. The smirk softens into a smile, and she places a reassuring hand on Ruby’s shoulder. “We were wondering whether you or Penny would make the first move. Yang was betting on Penny.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ruby groans and buries her face in her hands. She hides for a few moments before looking up at Weiss with wide eyes. “You can’t tell her!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Weiss raises a brow. “And why not?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because she’ll be all...overprotective and stuff. You know.” Weiss does indeed know. “I don’t want to scare Penny away, so...can you keep it between us for now?” She bites her lip; Weiss doesn’t like keeping secrets from her lovers, but she can sympathize with Ruby, especially when she remembers what exactly is happening in the restaurant.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Plus, Ruby is now giving her best puppy dog eyes, and Weiss sighs. “...Fine--”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yay--”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But you will tell her eventually.” Ruby nods then smirks, mischief alight in silver eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So how’s your date going anyway?” Weiss groans. Now it’s her turn to bury her face in her hands.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--and she just knows that Yang will be able to figure out that something is on her mind. She intends to keep her word to Ruby though, knowing all too well what it’s like to be on the other side. Weiss would prefer not to lie to them though so immediately comes up with a foolproof plan to keep their attentions otherwise occupied for the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After draping Yang’s denim jacket over a chair, she turns around and smirks. If Weiss is asked later, she’ll deny staring at them, but she now indulges in how Yang has already started unbuttoning her shirt along with her rolled up her sleeves and how Blake’s suspenders have been thoroughly soaked. Judging from Blake’s smirk when she catches them both staring at the see through outfit, Weiss knows that she chose her clothes deliberately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, that’s a bit unfair. But Weiss knows how to make things a little more even and smirks. This actually fits quite well into her plans. She turns her back to them and unzips her dress, ignoring the shuffling behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m tired and will be taking a bath. If you two would like to join me, then swiftly finish up your perimeter checks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a safety precaution, one they all take seriously, but Weiss had already scanned her surroundings before they entered. Her life was constantly in danger, but there hadn’t been any attacks recently. Still, it eased her lovers’ minds to sweep each location they were at, so Weiss had stopped arguing long ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But that’s the last thing Weiss wants to think about now. When her girlfriends join her less than ten minutes later, all they’re focused on for the rest of the night is each other.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“So we’re going to need to meet up with your sister again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Winter’s attention snaps from the resumes she’s been looking over for the umpteenth time to her girlfriend, who’s lounging way too casually on her desk. If she wasn’t so frustrated, she’d scold her. Instead, Winter raises a brow and crosses her arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you say that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know why.” Robyn replies with an annoyed huff. Her hair is down today, something rare and showing how stressed she is. Or maybe her vulnerability about Winter, but she tries not to think about that. “It’s been a month of campaigning, and May only has so many contacts we can trust. We’ve reached out to all of yours too, and you two are the most high profile people I’m close to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not close.” Winter says immediately. Robyn stares at her then cocks her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to change that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is not what Winter wants to talk about. “You want to see if Weiss has any contacts to help promote your campaign.” It’s a simple statement, a topic much easier for her to focus on that doesn’t involve complicated feelings and complicated papers. Her mind is still reeling from how normal Blake’s resume is. The lack of a degree did initially concern her, but she supposes a bodyguard wouldn’t necessarily need one. On the other hand, Yang’s resume is longer but only because she’s apparently worked numerous jobs--including masseuse, mechanic, and engineer--before settling as a bodyguard. From the information presented, Winter still isn’t sure how they were hired. That lack of history is still bothering her ever since she managed to convince Jacques to send her a copy of their resumes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, but honestly, I want you to get out of the house.” Winter tears her gaze away from the papers again to meet Robyn’s concerned look. “You’ve been looking over those for weeks, and we still haven’t come up with any new theories. Unless you ask them, we won’t know for sure how exactly they all came together.” She smirks. “No pun intended.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Winter glares at her. “I did not need to think of my sister that way.” Robyn raises her hands, still smirking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Agree to the double date, and I won’t make any more dirty jokes…” She pauses. “Involving your sister.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Winter rubs her forehead. She does miss her sister, and this would be for a practical purpose, so…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I hope I won’t end up regretting this. Set up the date. I assume you have a location in mind?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robyn grins. “How do you feel about an indoor archery range?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so that was a thing. i had planned to share my idea for turning this into a series in the last chapter, but conversations with a new friend (hello deecy, i hope denying those snippet previews i offered was worth it) expedited that. i already had plans for a prequel with the trio and was considering a possible sequel, so we'll see how things go. as for now, inspired by recent real life events, i'm thinking about writing a oneshot where the three are snowed in. would y'all want to see that taking place before they get together (tension, different dynamics) or after (would include established relationship dynamics and also minor spoilers for future chapters)? i've already asked several people, and there is a more popular option, but i'd like to know what everyone here thinks.</p>
<p>also, during our talks, the topic of a music AU came up. this may or may not happen, but if anyone's interested...what instruments do you think they'd play, if any?</p>
<p>lastly, another friend has offered to draw something for this chapter, so if you'd like to keep up with that or chat (maybe we'll come up with even more ideas. not that i need any more, but--), find me on tumblr under the same username. if you decide to leave a comment or message or even if you don't, i appreciate all of you. if you've made it this far, thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. aim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in the time since i've last updated this fic, there's been a lot of other activity. somehow, Reception kind of exploded in popularity despite my lack of updates, so welcome to everyone new and welcome back to everyone who's already been here. my good friend made <a href="https://majdart.tumblr.com/post/646309368087953408/their-outfits-in-the-3rd-chapter-of-this-amazing">art</a> for the last chapter, so hopefully this'll be a small reminder of what's already happened or at least be pleasant to look at. i actually have a lot more to say, but i don't want this to drag on too long, so check below for extra notes. enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Winter isn’t sure why she had agreed to this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So have you been practicing your archery?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh right.</span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s why</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Winter blinks then shakes her head, clearing her mind of the troublesome thoughts that have been plaguing her ever since Robyn reappeared in her life. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is just for the election</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Winter tells herself as she glances over at her girlfriend. The older woman is dressed casually for their...double date. Right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Double date wasn’t exactly the phrase Winter had used when she had called Weiss earlier, and she tried not to think about how she could practically hear the smirk in her voice as she accepted. It was only after Weiss hung up that Winter came to the realization that she might actually learn something from her sister for once. Although she hadn’t been home in years, Winter had seen pictures of Weiss at archery ranges, a location in which she distinctly remembered never having taken her before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Years ago, back when Winter could still tolerate being under Jacques’ thumb, she had only taught her sister in the ways of a  single blade--sometimes two--but it seemed Weiss had learned more since then. Idly, she wonders if Weiss's bodyguards taught her. The possibility makes Winter proud yet concerned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did Weiss learn to expand her own abilities or out of necessity? Winter isn't sure if she can bring herself to ask, to face the possibility that she hadn't been there in her time of need. The years away have already left her feeling like she has yet to breach the surface of who Weiss--and herself--is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Identity is important to each member of the Schnee family, and she feels a familiar surge of pride when she thinks about how self assured Weiss is now. Her sister has a support system despite being under Jacques' thumb, and she's managed to flourish anyway. When she looks in the mirror, Winter reminds herself of that and hones in on that feeling instead of the doubt she has about herself now. She's been away, hoping to better herself, yet...who is Winter, really? Who is--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Winter?" Robyn's voice snaps her out of her thoughts. Concern and a tender sort of care are present in violet eyes, and Winter quickly looks away. She doesn't need any more complicated musings now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to embarrass you, but it sounds like I’m going to be winning that competition later if you haven’t been practicing.” The older woman’s voice conveys the same care--despite the light teasing--that Winter had just seen, and the tone sinks within Winter and settles her. When she takes a deep breath in, it’s more shaky than she’d like. Still, she ignores it. Robyn takes the opportunity to continue. “Still, I have to admit I’m surprised to know that your sister has experience with this. But if you didn’t teach her...then who did?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure,” Winter says, concealing her surprise at her girlfriend’s similar thought process. At least she knows she’s not alone in her musings. “Regardless of how she knows, I’d rather not embarrass myself later.” Robyn’s lips quirk up in a little smile, which she does a poor job of hiding. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, babe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Robyn</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The older woman raises her hands in mock surrender, though any sympathy Winter may have had for her is lost when she sees the smirk on her face. She glares, which does nothing to make that infuriating expression disappear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just saying. Maybe...you shouldn’t participate if you don’t want to embarrass yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not that bad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not that good either.” Winter hates it when she’s right. After failing to come up with a retort for a charged minute, she sighs. She can’t really be mad at Robyn for speaking the truth--something she tends to do often, if not always. “I expect you to win.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am.” Those words shouldn’t have elicited any sort of reaction from Winter, but she’s good at keeping a straight face. She reveals nothing in her expression to indicate how absolutely delighted she is to hear Robyn say that and merely nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is proving to be an interesting start to the day.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>From what Winter can tell, the archery competition is halfway over, and she can’t quite hide how proud she is of her partner.</span>
  <em>
    <span>Partner</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She doesn’t think too deeply on the implications of the term, but being paired with Robyn is something she’s been gradually getting used to as the days go on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though she’s just been watching, Winter has enjoyed herself immensely, surprisingly so. Rather, it’s more accurate to say that she’s been enjoying watching Robyn keep up with and surpass the scores of two people. Her sister and Blake have been doing well, but the scores have shifted to favor Robyn for now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beside her, Yang has also been observing the competition with a fond smile she can’t--or perhaps chooses not to--hide. It only confirms Winter’s suspicions, and she chooses to focus on that instead of how she’s been looking at Robyn similarly ever since they started. At least they’ve been getting along. It looks like Robyn is getting the support she needs despite the setting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m surprised archery isn’t your thing.” They’re the first words spoken between them, and Winter finally takes her eyes off of her partner to face Yang, the other woman smiling politely. It isn’t meant as an insult, merely an observation, and Winter can feel herself relaxing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am surprised Weiss has taken to it as well as she has,” Winter replies, and it seems like Yang’s eyes brighten from that. She grins--too proud, too fond, too free to be anything professional--and Winter feels like she’s seen another side to the blonde. An opportunity occurs to Winter, and while interrogation hadn’t been on her mind until now, she’s certainly not going to waste this chance. “Did Blake teach her?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She did!” Yang says proudly, the grin somehow widening. “It wasn’t really planned though. They kind of got into an argument while Blake was practicing, and the offer or request for Weiss to learn, depending on who you ask, was made. Blake was cocky at first, but Weiss is a fast learner.” As she’s speaking, Winter can’t tell who Yang sounds more impressed by. Maybe that’s the point. Yang’s heart certainly seems big enough for both; Winter smiles at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s certainly different to how I’ve instructed Weiss in the past.” Yang chuckles good-naturedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s mentioned that. It was a good day…” Yang pauses, blinking a few times as she seems to realize who she’s talking to. “And a good night…” Winter pretends not to hear those words and refuses to think about them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see. Did it take her long to learn?” Yang moves her hand in a so-so motion, and Winter can’t help noticing how the overhead lights glint over her prosthetic. There’s definitely a story there, but she doesn’t think she’s earned quite enough trust to ask yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really. Maybe a few days?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Days</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Winter can’t help it; a prideful smile blooms across her face, one that’s mirrored by Yang. “Yeah. I kinda hate it sometimes cause she gets to show off in front of me, but I can never hate her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Winter really wants to ask what precisely she means by that but is suddenly hit with a wave of melancholy, one that only seems to strike her when she’s reminded of how much of her siblings’ growth she’s missed. At this point, Yang could have more stories of Weiss than she can remember. She looks up and sees a surprising understanding cross Yang’s face. Is she that bad at concealing her thoughts or can get through the Schnee family’s learned defense mechanism?)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She does miss you, Winter.” Gone is the fondness. Yang’s words are undercut with a maturity she wouldn’t have expected from the younger woman, and she can barely conceal her surprise. The blonde chuckles, the rueful sound seeming to echo off the walls, hushed conversation near them, and arrows hitting true each time. “I’m glad we have a chance to talk actually. Ever since Weiss told me about you, I’ve wanted to meet the woman who practically raised her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yang begins pacing, her steps as sure and solid as her words. It’s easy for Winter to see her as the center of attention often, from her bright hair to her bright personality. So why would someone like this choose to stay with someone from their dysfunctional family? It’s a question she’s been meaning to ask Robyn, but she’s been too afraid of the answer to do so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve wanted to meet me? Why is that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re a lot more alike than you think.” That really catches Winter off guard. She’s not sure what she was expecting to hear, but that’s not it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...beg your pardon?” Yang grins; it’s crooked, the rascality beneath it something their father would never approve of in a suitor. Winter doesn’t even try to hide the smile she returns. It seems Weiss is intent on defying Jacques in</span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span>way possible, and Winter can’t be prouder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Weiss probably hasn’t told you this, but I have a younger sister too. She actually works in the company, but I don’t know if you know her. Ruby Rose. That name ring any bells?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That name actually does ring some bells, but that’s only because Winter recalls her sister calling her when Ruby was first hired to complain about her. She smirks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am familiar with that name, yes. I doubt you’d want me to repeat what Weiss’s first impressions of her were though.” Yang narrows her eyes playfully at that but shakes her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I already know. She wouldn’t stop bothering me about it, but they’re cool now.” Winter nods. Yang takes that as a cue to continue. “Anyway, the reason I mention her is because I...I basically had to raise her too, so I get it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silence following those words is broken by more arrows striking and appreciative mutterings nearby. The contrasting sounds threaten to break down the walls Winter has carved around her heart. She stares at Yang, feeling as if she’s seeing her for the first time. Winter wants to ask for more details, but she can’t. Not now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she puts the pieces of Yang together from all that she’s heard, read, and seen, Winter comes to a conclusion. It slightly scares her, how quickly she makes up her mind, but it’s by far one of the easiest decisions that she’s made. Trust is hard for anyone in the Schnee family to offer, but if Weiss has taken that chance with her mind and heart, then Winter can extend the same. She doesn’t need specific details now, but she’d certainly like to know more as time passes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yang stares at the hand she extends in confusion, and she smirks. “Yang, I trust and approve of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yang’s eyes widen, and she can’t hide her genuine surprise at those words. Winter can practically see her thoughts racing as she takes in the gravity and implications of her statement. After a few long moments, Yang straightens then bows. It takes Winter off guard, and now she stares.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I said or did for you to say that, but I won’t disappoint you. Weiss is in good hands. Blake and I will do our best to take care of her.” She pauses. “I probably shouldn’t talk for her, but I know she’d say the same if you asked. Or at least say something along those lines way more eloquently.” Yang rubs the back of her neck, and Winter can’t help smiling. She begins pacing, her hands behind her back as she speaks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“While I don’t have all the details of your upbringing, I can tell how genuine you are in your affection. You and your sister wear your hearts on your sleeve, which stands in contrast to how the members of our family were raised. Your light spreads to those around you, and I can see how happier Weiss is by your side.” Winter takes a breath, hoping that her voice won’t betray her complex regrets along with the selfish pride she has about her own actions over the years. “You’ve taken on many jobs over the years, and if I’m not mistaken in my assumption, you did so to provide for your sister as she attended university. I empathize with that and realize you’ve had to mature beyond your years earlier than others within your age group.” She faces a suddenly silent and solemn Yang. “I respect you and know that Weiss is in good hands. I expect that you won’t disappoint me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t, Winter.” It’s the most assured she’s ever heard Yang say anything, and it makes her smile. The confidence is well earned, though Winter wonders if she’ll ever get used to how physically affectionate the blonde is after she unexpectedly switches what Winter intended to be a handshake to a hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Over Yang’s shoulder, she sees the archers arching their brows in varying levels of outward curiosity. She can only offer a smile she hopes isn’t too awkward. From Weiss’s smirk, she doesn’t do a very good job of hiding how embarrassed she feels.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Winter would endure a lifetime of embarrassment if the light in Weiss’s eyes never burned out.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>It’s only as they’re making their way out that Winter learns of Robyn’s victory. Her girlfriend decides to extend their outing to a bowling match, where Winter fares slightly better than their previous competition.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(She might have been slightly distracted by how Robyn had suddenly swooped her into a kiss after announcing her victory, but she refuses to admit that to anyone, even if Weiss’s knowing smirk is more than a little infuriating, in a way only younger siblings can be.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bowling game is surprisingly enjoyable despite her score, and Winter is smiling by the end of the night. It’s been a productive day, and it feels as if a weight has been lifted from her shoulders as she watches Weiss be escorted home with Blake and especially Yang by her side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As for Winter herself, her girlfriend is currently shifting awkwardly on her feet after escorting her back to the Schnee mansion for the night. Winter merely raises a brow at the surprisingly shy action, especially after the earlier gloating Robyn had been doing. Finally, the older woman clears her throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So uh...about the kiss.” Oh.</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Winter is not ready for this conversation and makes it clear by clearing her throat rather loudly. Robyn isn’t having it though, practically pleading with those pretty eyes of hers that have slowly been breaking through Winter’s walls. “Winter, come on. It’s been a decade, and I think we owe it to ourselves to be honest with each other.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s shameful, but Winter wants to run away from this conversation. It’s what she’s been able to do before--how she escaped Jacques--but she was younger then. Desperation beckoned her away, and she’d like to think that she’s grown since then. She hopes she isn’t making a mistake when she responds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...You’re right. It was unexpected to say the least.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was excited. But you seemed to like it?” That last part is said with such hopefulness that Winter can’t help smirking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanted me to like it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah because I like you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Winter really should’ve been expecting this, yet she still stares for a few long moments that make Robyn squirm. She should say something. But what? Robyn deserves nothing but the truth since she’s always offered the same in return, so Winter sighs and carefully chooses her words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...see. Robyn, since we’ve been reunited, I have enjoyed my time with you, but…” Robyn’s face falls, and Winter feels the words spilling out of her mouth now. “I’m not sure how I feel yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I have a chance?” That hopeful tone brings a smile to Winter’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well while you’re thinking it over, can I still kiss you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” The speed and certainty of Winter’s reply catches them both off guard, but she’s certainly not going to take it back now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Robyn is smirking now and cupping Winter’s cheek, which she can feel heat up underneath the calloused yet gentle touch. Then she leans in, giving Winter a kiss that she can’t help leaning towards. The tenderness makes Winter’s heart yearn for more, but the moment she pushes forward, Robyn pulls back with a small smile. Then she whispers, “Today was a good day. Got a few wins, but my favorite was getting to kiss the girl at the end. It’s better than the connections Weiss shared with me for my campaign. Thanks for making my day a Win.” She winks, and Winter laughs because that was bad. It was terrible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Terrible enough to make her heart skip a beat.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even after Robyn leaves, Winter is still smiling. It slowly shifts to the mask of neutrality she wears around the Schnee mansion as she makes her way to Jacques’ office, the man having called her for a meeting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t last long, and Winter is barely able to contain her seething as she briskly walks out, out of the office, out of the mansion. She shouldn’t be surprised at how presumptuous he is, but putting her in charge of his victory party feels like a test of sorts. Winter accepted only because it’d allow her to remain close enough that she could ask for updates if she wanted, but the acidity of her agreement wasn’t lost to either of them. Jacques had narrowed his eyes but said nothing more, which she considered a small victory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Winter!” A man’s voice calls her, but it’s laced with no venom. She pauses and bows to the man who really raised the Schnee children, ignoring his protest at the action as always.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you need something, Klein? It’s late, and I wouldn’t want you to catch a cold out here.” The butler waves away her concerns with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mother asked to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.” Winter shifts, yearning to leave even more now. “It’s late. I will visit when I’m free.” She looks away from Klein’s frown, truly not wanting to disappoint the man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It might not be my place to suggest this, but I do hope you will talk to her. She’s trying to be better.” Winter hums, acknowledging his words but not wanting the conversation to continue beyond this. He sighs, familiar with each sibling’s tells over the years. “I’ll pass along your message. Good night, Winter. Stay safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You as well, Klein.” She smiles softly at him, and he returns it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wrinkles around his eyes stay with Winter long after she leaves. She really had missed a lot while she was away.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i apparently wrote 3 oneshots in March, so check those out if y'all want to see more trio shenanigans...well, mostly; there's a now canon divergent one written post v8 ch 13 but before the finale filled with many feelings. as for this fic, there are moments in volume 8 that have inspired small events that are coming up. i am planning a hopeful ending, so there won't be...a certain tragedy, but i'm excited to include little details.</p>
<p>speaking of other fics, i've been thinking about writing a post volume 8 fic with Weiss and Yang instead of Weiss and Blake like the oneshot i mentioned above. if you're interested...put the word void somewhere in your comment or express your interest somehow. (it'd be hilarious if someone used this word but didn't read this end note.)</p>
<p>there's also been a really recent development. i might have signed up for something <em>big</em> that ends with a <em>bang</em>. if you know what this is referring to, look forward to a long project with art months down the line. i'm super excited for it, but i can't reveal too many details. because i'm going to be working on this big project, updates here may be sporadic, but i plan on posting other content even if this fic doesn't update. i have shared the summary and title with a few friends, so if you want to know more, message me on tumblr. thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>